stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Ardul
Ardul the coelophysis is a major villain in The Mind-Swap Menace, the fourth book in the Astrosaurs series. Appearance Ardul is a stooped brown meat-eater with blue eyes, one of which is much larger than the other. He is a small dinosaur with sharp teeth and claws. He is shorter, uglier, and much fatter than Dasta, but his body is more agile than it seems. Biography Bonehead Ardul is Crool Dasta's former lab assistant, but is far less intelligent than his boss. The pair first met when Dasta hired Ardul to help him rob the Universal Raptor Bank, but Ardul, in typical fashion, forgot to wear a mask. The raptors recognized him and dragged both of the carnivores to prison. However, the guards evacuated when a meteor hit their space prison, allowing Dasta and Ardul to have the run of the place. They waited for a ship to come so that they could escape for good. After three months, Teggs and Iggy arrived on board the space wreck and were ambushed by the pair. Dasta put them to sleep with gas and Ardul used the evil inventor's mind-swapper to switch their brains with the herbivores'. Dasta tricked [[the Sauropod|the DSS Sauropod]]'s crew into thinking that he and Ardul had been captured and tortured by Teggs and Iggy, now in coelophysis bodies. Ardul stuffed the transformed astrosaurs down a nearby rubbish chute with the mind-swapper and confided to Dasta that he wasn't looking forward to eating plants. Dasta reassured him that they'd eat the Sauropod crew once they reached Geldos Beta and claimed the replicator. While the evil genius quickly adapted to fit Teggs's role, Ardul smashed into walls and continued to fumble with his grammar, but blamed this on the gas that he and Dasta had used on the real Teggs and Iggy. He also couldn't locate any rooms on board and didn't know what an engine looked like. He nearly gave the carnivores away by trying to eat a dimorphodon, but Dasta told him to restrain his carnivorous nature. When Dasta visited Iggy's bedroom, he argued with his partner about eating the "flappers" and complained about eating ferns. Gipsy overheard their argument and became suspicious of "Teggs" and "Iggy". After the battle with the Raptor Border Patrol and Dasta's exposure, Ardul blundered onto the flight deck in search of the engine room. Dasta ordered him to take Gipsy as a hostage and they fled the scene. Ardul and Dasta took a stolen shuttle to Geldos Beta and set to work, forcing Gipsy to dig for Dasta's replicator while Ardul helped. Ardul eventually found the invention, taking it for himself and starting a fight with an enraged Dasta. While they battled, the Sauropod dropped a massive amount of vegetation on them, trapping them while Arx switched their minds back to normal. Back in their original, coelophysis bodies, Dasta and Ardul tried to escape the planet using Teggs and Iggy's prison ship, but were recaptured by a robot T. rex and taken back to jail. While a fake version of Dasta appeared in Revenge of the FANG, Ardul has only appeared once. Personality Ardul is extremely stupid and easy to boss around, never questioning orders. He is less restrained than Dasta, finding it difficult to blend in when in Iggy's body. He often messes up his grammar and uses the wrong words, frustrating Dasta, who he calls "Mr. Boss". Dasta only kept him around because he was temporarily useful, planning to abandon him. He enjoys fighting and is skilled at it despite his low intelligence. He betrayed Dasta eventually, showing that he had little real use or care for him, either. Trivia *Ardul's name is a play on the word "dastard". *Ardul is a Coelophysis bauri, like Dasta. Category: Astrosaurs Category: Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Coelophysis Category:AOTMs